action
by got7story
Summary: 'aku tak pandai berbicara, hanya dengan cara ini agar kau tau aku menyukaimu' - 'sejujurnya aku takut untuk menyukai seseorang lagi' - when you're in one-sideed love - HATE-LOVE relationship; main pair yugnior/pepigyeom/jingyeom; sligth markson; jacknior/jinson; 2jae; yugbam of GOT7; AU. check it.
1. Chapter 1

Namanya adalah Park Jinyoung. Ya namanya Park Jinyoung. Dia Jinyoung. Dia jie. Dia kuliah di jurusan Teknik Sipil di Universitas ***********.

.

.

'Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk kuliah di Tahun ke 5. Tahun ke 5! Bisa kalian bayangkan kuliah di tahun ke 5. Oh bukan, aku bukan mahasiswa abadi. Aku hanya mengambil cuti selama 1 tahun untuk melakukan reset bersama kakakku di Jepang. Alhasil aku harus mengulang kuliah 1 tahun lagi bersama junior juniorku.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

Tak ada yang berbeda di hari pertama Jinyoung memasuki kampusnya. Hanya terlalu banyak wajah wajah baru yang jinyoung belum kenal. Efek cuti 1 tahun. Jinyoung hanya berjalan santai seperti biasanya. Dengan kemeja putih pas badan yang dia masukkan ke dalam celana jeans denim dan di padukan dengan cardigan berwarna biru dongker dengan flat shoes skeleton skull dan tas ransel coklat tua kesayangannya. Gaya khas Jinyoung ini yang selalu menarik perhatian hoobae hoobae di Jurusannya dan juga jurusan lain. Dan juga dia.

" oh Park Jinyoung waseo. Yak Jinyoung-aaa." teriak seseorang dari gedung tinggi di depan Jinyoung.

" oh aku harap bukan wang wang puppy idiot itu" acuh Jinyoung

" yak Park Jinyoung. Yang mengambil cuti 1 tahun. Yang sedang mencari uang untuk pernikahannya nanti setelah lulus kuliah. Yang …"

" yak Jackson-ah, you still remember me, right? I'm Park-Jin-Young." Jinyoung akhirnya berhenti dan mengarahkan dua jari ke matanya dan mengarahkannya ke Jackson.

" aw look our savage Park jinyoung, welcome back honey." Teriak Jackson final lalu menghilang.

Wang Jia-er atau biasa di panggil Wang Jackson, berkebangsaan murni China. Merupakan sahabat Park Jinyoung semenjak mereka duduk di bangku Senior High School. Merupakan atlet Fencing dan juga parkour. Berada di Korea dengan alasan kabur dari rumah dan ingin mencari pengalaman sendiri. Dengan bermodalkan keahliannya berbahasa Inggris dan sedikit mengetahui budaya Korea, Jackson terbang ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Jinyoung di dekat sungai Han saat Jinyoung sedang melatih dialogue nya untuk tes kelulusan Junior High School nya. Dan dari perkenalan itu Jackson menetap di rumah Jinyoung dan belajar banyak hal tentang Korea.

Tak ingin terlalu merepotkan keluargaPark Jinyoung, Jackson berusaha mencari nafkah sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Park Jinyoung. Dengan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris atau mengajar fencing di akademi. Setidaknya dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 tahun dia bekerja sudah bisa memiliki apartement sendiri dan dapat membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Orang tuanya pun hanya dapat mendukung saja karena sepertinya Jackson sangat menikmati hidup seperti itu.

.

" apa harus menyambutnya dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria cantik di sebelah Jackson.

" hihihi tak apa kan? Aku hanya 'sedikit' merindukannya~" jawab Jackson dengan sedikit senyum jahil. Menjahili Park Jinyoung adalah hobinya, apalagi jika Jinyoung bisa marah. Itu suatu kebanggan bagi Jackson.

" tapi caramu membuat seisi kampus memperhatikan kalian." Jawab pria cantik itu.

" kau kan tau hyung siapa itu Park jinyoung? Pasti seisi kampus juga merindukan sosok savage nya. Dan jangan lupa aku ingin balas dendam padanya. Dengan hilangnya dia selama 1 tahun ini aku harus menjadi ketua mahasiswa sementara dan membebankan semua kerjaan kampus padaku. Tugas Akhirku terbengkalai hyung." Geram Jackson.

" yakin kau ingin balas dendam padaku? Padahal aku sehabis pulang dari Jepang loh. Tau kan jika Jepang itu sangat mencintai teh hijau dan juga makanan dan minuman organic. Padahal tadi aku berniat mengajakmu ke rumah dan mengambil oleh oleh untuk kau bawa ke apartementmu. Tapi saat aku mendengar kau ingin balas dendam padaku, hmmm aku apakan yah paket organicnya?" Jinyoung muncul tiba tiba di belakang Jackson dan Mark si pria cantik tadi, dengan matanya yang seolah olah sedang berpikir keras.

" apa? Organic? Teh hijau yang sering kau ceritakan itu? kau sungguh membelinya untukku?"

" niatnya sih seperti itu, tapi tadi ada yang mengatakan jika ada yang ingin balas dendam padaku. Jadi aku pikir pikir lagi deh. Masa aku memberikan oleh oleh pada musuhku."

" eeeeiiii aku kan bukan mau membunuhmu, hanya balas dendam. Kita kan sahabat, sudah biasa kan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

" Mark hyung, aku membawakanmu beberapa cemilan jepang. Pasti kau belum pernah mencobanya kan. Aku membawanya beberapa, sisanya kau bisa datang ke rumahku." Jinyoung mencoba mengacuhkan sahabatnya.

" oh jinyoung nanti saja kau bawakan ke ruanganku. Sepertinya aku harus segera ke kantor, ini sudah waktunya jam kuliah. Kalian juga jangan lupa masuk kelas, jangan mentang mentang hari pertama kalian malah asik mengganggu anak baru." Mark meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas dan berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia merupakan Asisten Dosen di bidang Fisika Mekanika untuk Jurusan Sipil, Elektro, dan Mesin. Belum ada rencana mencari pekerjaan di luar, karena itu dia menerima bekerja di kampusnya, dan mungkin untuk mengawasi sifat flower boy dari kekasihnya, Jackson.

Sepeninggalan Mark, Jackson dan Jinyoung banyak bercerita mengenai keseharian mereka di Negara masing masing. Tak bisa di pungkiri Jackson sangat merindukan Jinyoung. Sahabatnya yang sangat di sayanginya. Mark yang notabennya kekasih dari Wang Jackson tak pernah cemburu akan kedekatan mereka. Karena Mark dan Jackson bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan karena bantuan Jinyoung, melainkan usaha Jackson sendiri yang mendekati Mark. Dan setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjalin hubungan, Mark baru bisa bertemu dengan Jinyoung, sahabat yang selalu Jackson kagumi yang membuat dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Karenanya Mark mengerti sayang dan rindu yang Jackson berikan kepada Jinyoung yang di tinggal selama satu tahun ke Jepang akan berbeda dengan sayang dan rindu Jackson kepada Mark yang hanya di tinggal 2 minggu ke Amerika. Dan Mark bisa merasakannya. Mereka berdua seperti saudara kembar berbeda inang.

Berbeda dengan Jinyoung. Dia malah akan merasa sangat kesal dan lelah melihat tingkah yang terlalu aktif pada diri Jackson. Jinyoung sendiri bingung, apa menariknya Jackson sampai sampai Mark mencintai pria hongkong bodoh ini. Kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jinyoung lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan jadwal dia untuk ke depannya.

" kau mengikuti kelas mahasiswa baru?" tanya Jackson saat melihat lembar schedule milik Jinyoung.

" aku di minta Prof. Charles untuk lebih mendalaminya. Dia ingin saat presentasi Tugas akhir aku bisa menerapkannya ke Bahasa Inggris. Karena akan ada beberapa perusahaan asing yang ingin merekrutku. Jadi ya begitu." Jawab Jinyoung dengan santai.

" loh katanya kau ingin meneruskan usaha orang tuamu, lalu untuk apa kau ke Jepang kemarin?" Jackson bertanya dengan melihat ke bawah, dimana para Mahasiswa baru di kumpulkan.

" Jepang itu tempat riset kakakku, dia hanya kekurangan orang, jadinya aku yang di mintai tolong. Jika aku bisa mendapat perusahaan asing, aku akan memilih di Jerman. Aku ingin menyusul hyung itu ke sana, hihihi." Terdengar tawa renyah dari Jinyoung saat menyebut 'hyung'. Jackson yang mengerti hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti si pria kekar sebelah rumahnya Jinyoung.

" oh dia, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

" terakhir dia hanya bilang 'hati hati di jalan. Jika sudah sampai Korea kabari secepatnya.' Begitu saja sudah membuatku bahagia." Cerita Jinyoung sambil mencari recent history percekapan dia dengan hyung nya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Taecyeon hyung? kau tidak melupakan dia kan?" tanya Jackson was was.

" aku dengar dari Chansung hyung jika Taec hyung sudah bertunangan dan bulan depan dia akan menikah." Jinyoung tersenyum.

" maaf aku tak tau. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah benar bener melupakan Taec hyung yah?" Jackson duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

" aku tak apa, toh memang kita tak mempunyai hubungan apa apa. Jadi untuk apa aku …" perkataan Jinyoung terputus saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruang kemahasiswaan.

" maaf sunbaenim. Saya di perintahkan oleh Kim seonsaengnim untuk memanggil Park Jinyoung Sunbaenim dari bagian kemahasiswaan untuk segera turun ke bawah memberi kata sambutan kepada mahasiswa baru." Terang mahasiswa itu.

" aku? Bukankah masa jabatanku sudah selesai?" Jinyoung bertanya kepada Jackson.

" kalau masa jabatanmu sudah selasai, kenapa kau ada disini?" Jackson balik bertanya kepada Jinyoung.

" loh aku pikir kau yang menjadi ketuanya sekarang, karena aku melihat dari bawah kau berada di ruangan ini." Jawab Jinyoung.

" bodoh, kau dan aku kan 1 angkatan. Aku ada di sini karena kau tiba tiba menghilang dan aku secara terpaksa menjadi ketua sementara sampai kau kembali. Dan gara gara kau aku harus mengurus semua kegiatan kampus dan meninggalkan Tugas Akhirku demi akreditasi kampus. Dan semua gara gara kau Park Jinyoung, makanya aku ingin balas dendam denganmu bodoh!" kesal Jackson pada Jinyoung. Dia pikir Jinyoung tau akan kesalahannya. Dan Jackson sangat lupa, walaupun Jinyoung pintar, tampan dan kaya selalu saja ada yang kurang dari sosoknya yang sempurna. Park Jinyoung itu tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya, terlalu cuek. Dan sikapnya ini yang selalu merugikan orang lain, terutama sahabatnya.

" oh maaf sunbae, bisa tidak jika kita ke bawah sekarang? Sepertinya kita terlalu lama berada disini." Mahasiswa baru itu masih menunggu Park Jinyoung untuk turun ke bawah.

" baiklah aku turun. Kau tak mau turun mandu?"

" aku melihatmu dari sini saja. Aku harus mengurus proposal pergantian anggota kemahasiswaan dulu." Jackson membuka laptop dan laporan yang harus dia kerjakan.

" baiklah aku turun yah. Di tas kecil itu ada 1 kotak teh hijau jika kau mau meminumnya." Dan Jinyoung menghilang di balik pintu.

" arraseo, gomawo yeobo~." Teriak Jackson.

Saat menuju ke lapangan, Jinyoung melupakan mahasiswa baru yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mahasiswa itu melihat Jinyoung dari belakang sambil tersenyum kecil.

" maaf sunbae, apakah tadi itu namjachingu mu?" tanya mahasiswa baru itu.

" hah? Hahaha siapa namamu? Dan berada di jurusan apa?" Jinyoung berhenti dan memutar badannya untuk melihat hoobaenya. Saat Jinyoung melihat kea rah hoobaenya dan tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengannya, tiba tiba Jinyoung merasakan pipinya memanas. 'dia anak barukan? Astagaaa kenapa dia begitu tampan. Badannya tinggi dan juga tegap. Stop Jinyoung, kau punya Hyunwoo hyung, beruang hyungmu' Jinyoung bermonolog, bingung akan reaksi saat melihat hoobaenya.

" oh joesonghamnida. Nama saya Kim Yugyeom. Saya dari jurusan Teknik Sipil. Sepertinya Park Jinyoung subaenim adalah sunbae saya. Terlihat dari pangkat kuning di lengan sunbaenim." Jawab Kim Yugyeom, mahasiswa baru itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" oh kau pengamat sekitar yah rupanya. Sampai kau tau aku dan Jackson itu berpacaran, dan mengetahui aku juga sunbae mu." Rona merah Jinyoung masih terlihat jelas saat pria di depannya menegakkan lagi badannya. Dan rona merah itu di salah artikan oleh Yugyeom yang mengira jika Jinyoung malu ketahuan sedang berpacaran di ruangan kemahasiswaan. Dan senyum kecut itu tanpa sadar terlihat dari bibir Yugyeom.

" ah arra sunbae. Maaf menggagu kalian tadi, aku hanya dapat perintah dari Kim seonsangnim saja." Yugyeom mencoba tersenyum.

" ah ayo kita ke bawah, mereka sepertinya sudah lama menunggu." Jinyoung berusaha jalan lebih dulu agar tak terjadi kontak mata dengan hoobaenya.

'sial kenapa dia terlihat lebih tampan dari hyunwoo hyung. Tidak jie, pria tampan masih di pegang hyunwoo hyung.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

' oh Jinyoung hyung sudah punya kekasih, lalu buat apa aku kuliah disini-_-. Mana pacarnya atletis lagi, sepertinya dia atlet. Menyebalkan.' Yugyeom bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Hai~ aku iseng buat ini

Sebenernya udah lama tapi belom di publish aja

Semoga suka sama ceritanya

Agak lebay, tapi semoga suka

Di mohon review nya yah reader kesyangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


	2. Chapter 2

Universitas *********** merupakan Universitas dengan bangunan yang sangat unik. Terutama untuk bangunan gedung Fakultas Teknik. Bangunan gedung Fakultas Teknik berbentuk pentagon atau segilima. Setiap sisi bangunan mewakili masing masing jurusan, Teknik Sipil, Teknik Elektro, Teknik Mesin, Teknik Arsitek dan Teknik Industri. Dengan tinggi lima lantai. Lantai satu dan dua merupakan penghuni angkatan pertama dan kedua. Lantai tiga merupakan ruang dosen dan juga ruang kemahasiswaan. Lantai empat dan lima merupakan penghuni angkatan ketiga dan keempat. Setiap sudut akan terhubung ke Jurusan lain, dan juga tempat lift dan juga tangga darurat. Dan di tengah gedung terdapat taman dan juga mini gedung segilima. Gedung itu berfungsi sebagai gedung Praktikum setiap Jurusan. Mahasiswa yang melebihi target kelulusan (re: ≥5tahun) akan mendapatkan surat keterangan Drop Out dari kampus. Karena itu, Universitas ini merupakan Universitas Teknik terfavorit.

Setelah Jinyoung memberi kata sambutan kepada mahasiswa baru, dia langsung di tarik paksa oleh ketua panitia pengadaan mahasiswa baru, teman Jinyoung dan juga Jackson di Senior Hish School, yang terkenal akan sexy, chic dan cool nya, Im Jaebum dari Jurusan Teknik Mesin. Im jaebum, Wang Jackson dan Park jinyoung merupakan anggota unit kemasiswaan yang terkenal galak, tak termaafkan dan paling diidolakan di Fakultasnya. Mark Tuan juga dulu merupakan anggota kemasiswaan tingkat senior di fakultas itu. Tapi karena dia merupakan alumni, dia hanya di tempatkan sebagai pembimbing kemasiswaan dan juga Asisten Dosen.

" tak ada kabar selama satu tahun, dan kau datang dengan senyum idiotmu dengan memberikan kata sambutan di acaraku. Hebat!" Jaebum merangkul leher Jinyoung hingga mereka terjatuh di kursi dekat taman.

" hei hei aku hanya cuti satu tahun. Wait wait wait! Kenapa kau juga belum lulus. Kau dan Jackson?" tanya Jinyoung saat sadar jika pangkat yang di gunakan Jaebum merupakan pangkat panitia inti.

" kau pikir dosen akan mempercayai tugas inti kampus kepada bocah bocah bau kencur itu. Mau tak mau aku, Jackson, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Wonpil harus turun tangan. Dan kami juga tak dapat menyelesaikan Tugas Akhir kita. Jooheon saja yang bukan anggota di tarik paksa Jackson untuk membantu. Mark hyung, Seokjin hyung dan juga Yoongi hyung juga ikut membantu, untung saja mereka masih di kampus ini." Jelas Jaebum. Dia memperhatikan anggota lainnya sambil berteriak tak jelas agar barisan tetap rapi.

" serumit itukah saat aku tak ada? bukankah jabatanku di pindahkan ke Jackson?"

" Jackson tak mau, jadi di pindah alihkan padaku. Dan kau pikir itu mudah pindah tangan jabatan." Jaebum menjawab dengan santai dengan terus memperhatikan seseorang di depannya yang sedang bertugas. Jinyoung yang tanpa sengaja melirik Jaebum dan mengikuti arah pandangnya kepada sosok yang Jinyoung kenal.

" yak Choi Youngjae. Bisa ke sini sebentar?" teriak Jinyoung yang sepertinya dia kenal dengan seseorang yang Jaebum perhatikan sedaritadi.

" oh hyung, kau sudah kembali dari Jepang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku, kan nanti bisa aku jemput. Setidaknya umma dan appa yang menjemputmu." Tiba tiba Youngjae memeluk Jinyoung dengan erat, seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu.

" mian, aku saja baru sampai Korea lusa kemarin lalu secepatnya mengurus kuliahku setibanya dari bandara. Hmmm sepertinya ada yang aneh dari dongsaengku ini, kau tambah gemuk yah?" Jinyoung mencubit pipi Youngjae dengan gemas. Youngjae merupakan sepupu dari keluarga ibunya, dan merupakan adik kesayangan Jinyoung, karena Jinyoung merupakan bungsu laki laki dari empat bersaudara, dan ketiga kakaknya adalah perempuan semua. Jadi sifat kemayu dan manja yang di miliki Jinyoung adalah hasil didikkan dari kakak perempuannya. *wajarlah kalo dia emang cocok jadi uke-_-

' mati aku jika Jinyoung tau hubunganku dengan Youngjae' Jaebum bermonolog.

" ah hyung kalau begitu aku kembali ke mereka ya hyung, anyeong~ oh, Jaebum sunbae aku permisi dulu." Pamit Youngjae kepada Jinyoung dan Jaebum. Jaebum yang mendengar namanya hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke posisi semula, dagu yang di letakkan di sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada gagang kursi sebelah kanan.

" kubunuh kau jika berani macam macam pada berang berangku." Ancam Jinyoung yang masih berdiri. " tenang kita masih berteman, tapi jika aku mendengar dia kenapa kenapa dan itu karena kau, habis kau di tanganku Im Jaebum." Dengan senyum yang sangat menawan yang di perlihatkan Jinyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih diam membeku di tempatnya.

.

.

Hari ini Jinyoung dan Jackson benar benar tidak mengikuti kelasnya hingga jam kuliah selesai. Mereka memfokuskan diri di ruang kemahasiswaan membuat proposal pergantian jabatan. Semakin cepat di kerjakan semakin cepat pula pergantian jabatan di lakukan, agar mereka dapat fokus ke kuliah. Ruang kemahasiswaan penuh denga panitia yang baru selesai dengan acaranya.

" Jaebum dengan Youngjae? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku,heo!" tanya Jinyoung yang berhadapan dengan Jackson.

" ssst kau berisik, kerjakan saja proposalnya, setelah itu kita pulang. Bisa mati aku jika Mark tau aku tak kuliah hari ini." Jawab Jackson yang masih fokus pada laptopnya. Suasana ruang kemasiswaan tiba tiba menjadi hening.

" mmmm sepertinya kau memang akan mati menit ini juga, aku akan menghubungi keluargamu untuk menyiapkan pemakamanmu." Jinyoung yang melihat ada aura aneh di belakang Jackson buru buru merapikan laptop dan juga berkas berkasnya. Hoobae hoobae lain yang mengerti buru buru meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jackson yang mengerti gelagat Jinyoung yang ketakutan hanya melihat Jinyoung dengan isyarat matanya dan di balas dengan alis yang bertautan. Mengerti akan tanda bahaya Jackson mencoba bersikap normal dan merapikan pekerjaannya.

" satu bulan titik!" Mark berseru dan pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Jackson yang membeku.

" Mark hyung jika sedang marah sangat menakutkan-_-." Jinyoung berseru ketakutan.

" kau pulang duluan yah. Aku akan menyusul Mark. Mian, tolong sampaikan pada orang tua … ah anyeong, Markiee~." Jackson buru buru pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Jinyoung keluar dari gedung kampusnya. Berjalan keluar sendirian hingga halte bus. Jika tau akan pulang seperti ini, lebih baik membawa kendaraan, pikir Jinyoung. Di halte bus itu ada seseorang yang Jinyoung kenal, baru kenal tadi pagi. Dan saat tau orangnya, Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhenti di jarak yang lumayan jauh dari orang itu.

" oh sunbae, kau naik bus juga? Jurusan apa?" tanya anak itu dan berjalan mendakati Jinyoung.

' jangan mendekat bodoh!' Jinyoung bermonolog. " aku menuju daerah gangnam street, ke rumah kakakku dulu." Jawab Jinyoung dengan tidak menatap hoobaenya itu.

" mmm kau kenapa sunbae, sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" tanya hoobae itu.

' itu karena kau bodoh, menjauhlah' Jinyoung bermonolog. " aku harus mengerjakan proposal pergantian jabatan, alhasil aku tidak mengikuti kelasku hari ini." Jawab Jinyoung.

Tak ada suara setelahnya. Tapi Jinyoung masih bisa merasakan ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Saat Jinyoung melirik ke sebelahnya, hoobae itu juga melihat ke Jinyoung dan tersenyum.

' sial, kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh. Astaga Jinyoung ingat kau itu menyukai Hyunwoo hyung, jangan kau menyukai orang lain lagi.' Jinyoung meyakinkan diri sendiri.

" oh sunbae busku sudah datang. Aku duluan ya sunbae, sampai bertemu besok di kampus." Pamit hoobae itu dan naik ke dalam bus. Di dalam bus hoobae itu masih melihat Jinyoung dan tersenyum.

" Kim Yugyeom? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Senyumnya itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Tapi di mana?" Jinyoung berbicara sendiri. Mengingat kembali kejadian lalu yang berhubungan dengan senyum itu. Dan saat bus jurusan Seoul-Gangnam datang Jinyoung masih belum menemukan memori itu.

/

 _*flashback_

" _siapa namamu?"_

" _Kim Yugyeom."_

" _sekolah?"_

" _Senior High School ***** kelas satu strip dua."_

" _apa tujuanmu ke sini?"_

" _tujuanku untuk mengetahui pemanfaatan air baku saat musim dingin terutama di korea yang selalu mengalami musim dingin yang mengakibatkan sebagian air membeku, dan juga mengetahui di mana keahlianku dalam bidang apapun."_

" _yakin sekali jawabanmu. Kau masuk ke gedung sisi bagian barat yang berwarna kuning, itu adalah lambing dari Teknik Sipil d kampus ini. Tujuanmu merupakan bagian dari mata kuliah yang ada di Teknik Sipil."_

" _terima kasih hyung."_

" _tak usah tersenyum seperti itu, cepat pergi seminarnya akan di mulai sebentar lagi."_

.

.

.

.

Jujur aku ngga tau aku buat cerita apaan hahahaha

Revive juseyeoooooo~

Tapi makasih yang udah mau ngeriview

Silend reader ngga papa kok, tapi tolong kasih masukan yah~

Aku masih bingung mau fokus ke siapa, jadi ceritanya ngalir aja

Oh iya makasih untuk sarannya dan kritiknya, aku suka salah ngeklik antara K T M,sama Bahasa aku juga pernah masukin bahasa arab, efek ngantuk dan ngga fokus~

Aku belom berani masukin rating M. Setiap bikin yang kayak gitu suka geli sendiri, hahaha aku lebih suka baca aja, belom ada niatan untuk bikin sih, next kalo jiwaku udah kuat aku bikin hahahaha

Oh iya sebenernya cerita ini …~

Peace out! Jjai~


	3. Chapter 3

Acara serah terima jabatan berjalan dengan lancer hari ini. President Mahasiswa di serahkan kepada Kim Taehyung angkatan tahun ke3 dari Jurusan Teknik Industri. Dengan sifatnya yang on going dan punya pemikiran flexible, senior lain berharap Taehyung akan membuat gebrakan baru. Prof. Charles yang merupakan Kepala Fakultas Teknik meminta Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum dan Wang Jackson menjadi pembibing adik adiknya selama mereka masih berkuliah di sini.

'sial jika begini, hukumanku bisa bertambah-_-' Jackson bermonolog.

" kau kenapa Jackson? Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang kita terbebas dari jabatan?" tanya Jinyoung pada Jackson saat mereka duduk di taman dekat lab. Mektan bersama Jaebum.

"kau tau kan jika lelaki lemah, lesu, lunglai itu karena apa?" Jackson berbalik bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"hmmmmm?" hanya suara dehaman yang keluar dari Jaebum dan Jinyoung

"kau tau kan apa yang membuat seorang pria jantan itu semangat?"

"hah?"

"hanya karena itu kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Jinyoung.

"makanya kau juga cari pasangan Jie, agar tau rasanya seperti apa hahaha." Sindir Jaebum

"singkirkan pemikiran kotor kalian" jawab Jinyoung cepat yang mengerti maksud Jaebum

"kalian tau! Ini sudah minggu ketiga dan aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Mark. Dia keluar dari apartement kita-_-"

"masalah yang kemarin? Serius dia sampai marah padamu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"aku sudah janji padanya agar tahun ini aku fokus dengan Tugas Akhirku. Agar aku cepat lulus dan meresmikan hubungan kami. Orang tua kami sudah setuju. Aku saja tak menyangka jika orang tuaku dan Mark ternyata kawan saat Senior High School. Saat tau kami berpacaran mereka sangat senang, dan berencana akan menikahkan kami. Tapi aku belum lulus. Seharusnya tahun ini aku menikah dengan Mark. Karena tiba tiba ada alien yang pergi meninggalkan jabatannya jadinya kita kita yang kena tumbal."

"ish kalian masih saja mengungkit maalah itu-_- aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lalu?"

"aku melanggar janji. Karena melanggar janji aku mendapat hukuman. Tapi kan jangan hukuman seperti ini maksudkuuuuuu~." Jackson merengek tak jelas.

"sudahlah Jackson, kan masih sisa satu minggu lagi." Jawab Jaebum santai.

"tapi aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk satu minggu ke depan, aku butuh Mark~." Teriak Jackson.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang melihat Jackson berteriak prustasi dan mulai berbicara bahasa asing segera melarikan diri. Jaebum kembali ke gedungnya untuk menemui Youngjae sedangkan Jinyoung memilih untuk mengikuti kelas bersama mahasiswa baru.

Sesampainya di kelas Jinyoung nemukan dua bangku kosong yang tersisa di pojok belakang kelas. Dan ternyata kelas untuk mata kuliah itu di tiadakan karena dosen berhalangan hadir. Alhasil Jinyoung hanya duduk di kelas dengan membuka laptop dan menonton acara yang lumayan menarik. Saat fokus tertuju pada laptop, ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung tidak mempedulikannya. Karena merasa terganggu karena teman sebangku terlalu aktif akhirnya Jinyoung mengakat kepalanya.

"hehehe sunbae anyeong~." Sapa mahasiswa itu. Jinyoung yang mendengarnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"sunbaenim anyeonghaseyo! Bukan sunbae anyeong. Kau ingin menggunakan tutur bahasa formal atau informal? Kau dan aku juga tidak akrab dan kau itu termasuk ke dalam hoobae baru. Jadi gunakan tutur bahasa yang benar." Jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"hehehe joesonghamnida sunbaenim, aku hanya senang saja ternyata kita satu kelas." Jawab Mahasiswa itu

"kau itu menggangguku. Kim Yugyeom. Benarkan itu namamu?" tanya Jinyoung

" wah kau mengingatku sunbaenim." Heboh Yugyeom.

Seisi kelas hanya menatap takut kepada Yugyeom. Pasalnya yang di ajak berbicara Yugeyom adalah mantan President Mahasiswa yang terkenal galak akan omongannya. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Kim Yugyeom yang berani mendekati mantan President Mahasiswa itu. Sebagian dari mereka ada takjub dengan kehadiran Jinyoung dan sebagian lagi heran dengan sikap Yugyeom kepada Jinyoung.

"aku keluar." Jawab final Jinyoung yang merasa di perhatikan seisi kelas

"hati hati sunbae." Teriak Yugyeom. Dan di lihat dengan lirikan dari Jinyoung. "sunbaenim~"

"yak Kim Yugyeom. Kau berani mendekatinya?" tanya Bambam teman satu kelasnya.

"dapat keberanian darimana kau bisa mendekati Jinyoung subaenim." Pertanyaan lain keluar dari Jungkook.

"dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku mengikuti seminar di sini." Jawab Yugyeom dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Tak ada yange berubah selama empat bulan terkahir ini. Hanya saja TripleJ kebanggana teknik tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Jackson dan Jaebum terlalu sibuk dengan Tugas Akhir mereka, sedangkan Jinyoung sibuk dengan mengikuti kuliah akhirnya. Saat ini Jinyoung sedang bersantai di lobby lantai satu mengerjakan proposal akhir sambil asik mendengarkan lagu. Tiba tiba ada beberapa orang yang menghampirinya.

"hyung maaf mengganggu sebentar. Kami ingin bertanya mengenai mata kuliah Mekanika Tanah Dasar 1. Ada beberapa soal yang kami tidak mengerti." Tanya Changkyun*oh adiknya Im Jaebum* dan beberapa temannya. Jinyoung mau tak mau mengajari mereka dan membantu mengerjakan soalnya.

Di rasa sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, Jinyoung kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya. Tiba tiba ada kepala seseorang yang mengintip di balik laptop Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang sudah tau siapa orang itu hanya diam dan fokus pada tugasnya.

"tumben kau ada disini hyung?" tanya Yugeyom.

"tak bisakah satu hari saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu ada dimana mana? Kau menggunakan Kagebunshin No Jutsu yah-_-." Jawab Jinyoung yang masih tetap menghadap laptop. Yugyeom yang mulai mendapat tanggapan dari sunbaenya akhirnya duduk di depan Jinyoung. For your info Yugyeom berani memanggil hyung karena mereka pernah berada dalam satu kelompok, dan jinyoung sangat kesal karena Yugeyom terus terusan memanggil sunbaenim.

"kau kan di lantai satu hyung, pasti kau akan bertemu denganku. Apalagi kau kan tak punya lantai untuk sekedar meluruskan kakimu." Sindir Yugyeom. Jinyoung mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan Yugyeom.

Selama beberapa jam mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jinyoung sendiri sekarang sudah bersikap ramah, tak terlalu cuek dan jutek jika bertemu dengan orang lain. Setidaknya dia sekarang sudah mau menyapa dan sekedar berbincang dengan para hoobaenya.

"kau kenapa hyung tersenyum tak jelas seperti itu? Aku tadi lihat anak anak angkatan dua meminta bantuanmu. Aku juga bolehkan minta tolong bantuanmu tidak?" tanya Yugyeom saat di lihat Jinyoung hanya tersenyum. Tak ada balasan dari Jinyoung dan hanya tersenyum dengan terus menatap laptopnya.

"kau menonton apa sih hyung, sampai kau mengacuhkanku?" Yugyeom mendekat ke arah Jinyoung dan melihat apa yang membuat Jinyoung tersenyum. Di laptop itu ada sebuah video dengan latar hitam dan sedikit cahaya berwarna merah dan orange. Yugyeom tak dapat mendengar suara dari video itu, tapi dia melihat di video itu Jinyoung terlihat sangat senang dan seperti berteriak heboh. Di akhir video terlihat Jinyoung memeluk seseorang dengan sangat erat dan Yugyeom yakin dan tak salah lihat jika orang itu adalah Jackson. Saat video sudah selesai Jinyoung baru sadar jika Yugyeom juga melihat video itu.

"kau melihatnya juga?" tanya Jinyoung yang melihat Yugyeom masih fokus pada laptopnya.

"itu Jackson sunbaekan? Wah ternyata kau benar berpacaran dengannya." Seru Yugyeom sambil menunjuk video itu. Di hatinya sebenarnya dia cukup shock dan tak percaya jika dugaannya tepat.

"hah Jackson? Kami pacaran? Tidak tidak kau salah arti." Jinyoung mengelak. Dia cukup kaget karena Yugyeom tiba tiba mendekatkan wajahnya saat Jinyoung mencoba mengelak. "aku dan Jackson tak seperti yang kau lihat di video itu." Jinyoung mencoba untuk membereskan barang barangnya untuk mengalihkan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"hmmm arraseo hyung hahaha. Tak apa jika kalian berdua berpacran. Oh sepertinya aku harus pergi, Bambam dan Jungkook mengajakku makan di luar, aku duluan ya hyung. Anyeon~." Pamit Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya ingin menghindar dari Jinyoung.

'dari awal kan kau sudah tau jika Jinyoung itu sudah punya pacar. Dan jelas jelas pacarnya itu Jackson, kenapa kau masih mendekatinya Yugyeom! Bodoh kau!' Yugeyom bermonolog.

'Jackson itu sudah punya Mark hyung. Yang merekam itu juga Mark hyung, di belakangku ada hyunwoo hyung. Semoga dia tidak membuat rumor yang aneh aneh' Jinyoung bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Bakakakaka aku ngga tau mau ngomong apaan, untuk reviewnya hahaha aku ngga tau kenapa kalian bisa nebak kayak gitu

Tapi makasih banyak yang udah mau ngereview post ini. Maaf yah ceritanya agak gaje hahahaha

Hayo~ yang silent reader di tunggu riviewnya, aku suka kok sama yang ngasih masukkan~

Nanti aku usahain untuk ngga keseringan typo sama pengaturan bahasanya di perbanyak lagi

FYI yah, semua angkatan aku masukin berdasarkan Tahun lahir mereka~ angkatan pertama kelahiran 97 angkatan kedua kelahiran 96 dst. Udah spoilernya itu aja~

Peace out! Jjai~


	4. Chapter 4

Saat ini Korea memasuki musim panas. Musim panas yang di rasakan warga korea kali ini lebih panas dari musim panas sebelumnya. Banyak dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berendam di air untuk menghilangkan rasa panas. Sama seperti dengan tiga sekawan ini. Saat ini mereka berkumpul di sungai Cheonggyecheon, duduk di tangga berundak di pinggir sungai sambil merendam kaki mereka.

"aku tak habis pikir, apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Bambam saat mendengar cerita dari temannya, Yugyeom.

"tunggu dulu. Kau bilang Jackson sunbae dan Jinyoung hyung itu berpacaran?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"memang iya kok, saat dulu aku memanggilnya di ruang kemahasiswaan mereka sedang duduk berdua dan Jackson sunbae mentap Jinyoung hyung seperti wah sulit ku ungkapkan. Dan video itu, terlihat Jinyoung hyung sangat menyukai kejutan yang di berikan Jackson sunbae, kalau bukan pacaran apaan lagi doooooooong~." Jawab Yugyeom sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"tapi Jackson sunbae sudah punya pacar kok. Katanya sih asisten dosen, dan kata anak anak sekelasku pacarnya merupakan alumni Teknik Industri. Kau sadar tidak jika Jackson sunbae dan Jinyoung hyung jarang terlihat bersama?" jawab Jungkook. Dia mengingat apa yang di bicarakan teman sekalasnya.

"oh iya iya, aku menyadarinya. Kabanggaannya Teknik jarang terlihat berkumpul bersama." Heboh Bambam.

"itu bukankah karena Jaebum dan Jackson sunbae fokus pada Tugas akhir mereka." jawab Yugyeom.

"anniiii~ coba kalian lihat ini." Jungkook menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Bambam dan Yugyeom.

"ini foto mereka berlima di Lotte Theme Park akhir bulan lalu. Di angkatanku, mereka sangat menggilai pasangan 2jae, Jaebum&Youngjae. Dan teman sekelasku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka. For Your Info Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum berpacaran dengan Choi Youngjae yang merupakan sepupu dari keluarga ibunya Park Jinyoung dan berteman dengan Wang Jackson semenjak Senior High School dan dia berpacaran dengan Mark Tuan saat menjadi Mahasiswa baru. Eksistensi tripleJ sudah ada semenjak mereka berteman di Senior High School. Hanya Jinyoung hyung yang belum punya pasangan." Jungkook mencoret coret kertas sebagai rantai hubungan antara tripleJ itu.

"hebat kau tau secara mendetail …" perbincangan Bambam setelahnya hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Yugyeom. Dia hanya fokus pada foto dan kertas yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Ada perasaan senang saat tau jika Jinyoung belum mempunyai pasangan. Tapi dia mempunyai pemikiran lain, dia mengingat betul saat pertemuan pertama mereka dan Yugyeom tanpa sengaja bertanya apakah mereka berpacaran atau tidak, terlihat jika Jinyoung menghindar. Dan juga mengenai video itu, Jinyoung terlihat sangat bahagia dan tidak lupa juga untuk memeluk Jackson. Atau jangan jangan sebenarnya Jinyoung itu diam diam menyukai Jackson, tetapi Jackson sudah menyukai sunbae mereka dan tau jika mereka sudah berpacaran, akhirnya Jinyoung hanya diam dan menikmati persahabatan mereka. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangankah? Atau cinta tak terbalaskan? 'apa aku mengalah saja, mungkin dia sudah menyukai Jackson sejak SMA dulu.'

.

.

Merupakan salah satu keluarga konglomerat, pasti semua kebutuhan atau mungkin permintaan anak anaknya akan di turuti oleh orang tua manapun. Sama halnya dengan Jinyoung. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan besar berlatar putih dengan di kelilingi cermin raksasa di setiap sudutnya. Tempatnya berlatih dance dan juga menyanyi bersama ke tiga kakaknya dan juga teman temannya. Saat ini Jinyoung bersama dengan Mark, Jackson, Jaebum, Changkyun dan juga Youngjae berkumpul setelah sekian lama mereka jarang bertemu.

"kalian ingin makan apa? Ingin masak atau kita delivery saja?" tanya Jinyoung yang sudah bersiap menelpon orang rumah.

"delivery saja Jie, aku ingin pizza." Jawab Jackson yang terlihat lelah di pojok ruangan.

"aku ingin chicken hyung. Chicken chicken." Heboh Youngjae.

"Mark hyung? Jaebum dan juga Changkyun?" tanya Jinyoung saat melihat mereka bertiga sibuk di depan computer memilih lagu.

"kita bertiga ikut saja." Jawab Jaebum seadanya.

"oh Jie kau pesan pizza saja, nanti aku yang pesankan chicken untuk Youngjae. Oh iya sekalian kau kembali ke rumahmu, kata nunna dia membawakanku oleh oleh lagi dari Jepang,hohoho." Jackson mendorong Jinyoung keluar.

"memangnya aku ini pembantu …"

"sudah sana cepat, hush hush~"

"ish kau ini, jangan lupa pesan chicken." Jinyoung pergi menuju rumahnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang latihannya.

*on the phone

'hyung, jika kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini jangan lupa kau membeli chicken juga yah untuk Youngjae. Kita baru saja selesai latihan. Oh jika kau mau belikan kami beberapa cemilan juga.' Jackson berbicara pada seseorang.

'hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?' terdengar tawa dari pria di seberang telephone.

'wah hyung kau baik sekali. Di tunggu makanan yang lainnya hahaha.' Canda Jackson.

Jinyoung kembali dengan membawa troli yang berisi snack, teh dan yang lainnya yang mengandung organic, dan juga minuman isotonic lainnya.

"aku sudah memesan pizzanya, kira kira 20 menit lagi akan sampai. Kau sendiri sudah memesan chickennya Jackson?" tanya Jinyoung saat membagikan minuman isotonic kepada yang lain.

"wah teh hijau yang ini enak sekali. Ini yang kau bawakan untukku kemarin kan Jie? Wah sebanyak ini untukku? Waaaaah gomawo nunna~" Heboh Jackson saat melihat kotak kotak teh hijau kesukaannya. Jinyoung yang tau Jackson akan 'merampok' oleh oleh dari kakaknya segera melempar botol kosong di dekatnya ke arah Jackson.

"jangan lupakan Mark hyung, Youngjae, Jaebum dan juga adiknya wang wang puppy!" Teriak Jinyoung.

"kau kan tak bilang jika ini juga untuk mereka. Lagian nunnamu sendiri bilang membelikan oleh oleh untukku, dia tak menyebutkan mereka juga." Jackson memeletkan lidahnya pada Jinyoung.

"hyuuuuuuung, tolong urus wang wang puppy mu itu." Jinyoung memohon pada Mark.

"Jackson! Setidaknya kau ambil dua kotak juga sudah cukupkan." Mark yang lelah mau tak mau meladeni sifat Jackson.

"aku ambil tiga yah. Kan Youngjae tak suka teh hijau." Jawab Jackson memelas.

"ambil saja hyung. Aku tak suka hal yang berbau organic. Ambil saja hyung tak apa." Jawab Youngjae sambil bersander di punggung Jaebum.

"yohoooo thank you my baby otter~."

*tok tok tok

"oh sepertinya pizza sudah datang." Jinyoung melangkah menuju pintu.

"atau bisa jadi chicken nya sudah datang hihihi." Senang Jackson.

Saat Jinyoung membuka pintu, dia terkejut dengan seseorang yang berada di depan pintu. Orang yang sangat dia rindukan dan juga sangat dia sukai, cinta dalam hati. Dia adalah Hyunwoo hyung-nya.

"hah?" Jinyoung masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Jinyoung anyeong~. Aku membawakan pesananmu, katanya ada yang memesan chicken kan?" tanya Hyunwoo sambil tersenyum. Astaga senyum itu yang selalu di sukai Jinyoung.

"oh Hyunwoo hyuuuuuuung." Teriak Youngjae dari dalam. Bukannya memeluk Hyunwoo, Youngjae malah mengambil dua kotak chicken yang di bawa Hyunwoo. "nae chicken~"

"hahaha Youngjae kau tidak berubah juga ternyata. Kau kenapa Jinyoung?ayo masuk." Hyunwoo menarik Jinyoung masuk ke dalam. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Jinyoung buru buru memeluk Hyunwoo dari belakang.

"hyung-aaaaa bogoshippo~" teriak Jinyoung di balik punggung Hyunwoo.

"hahaha arra arra." Hyunwoo mengelus kepala Jinyoung. "kau juga tak pernah berubah Jie. Hmmm tapi sepertinya adikku ini bertambah tinggi yah." Hyunwoo mengukur tingginya dengan Jinyoung.

"oh hyung kenalkan ini Mark, tunanganku hahaha." Jackson memperkenalkan Mark pada Hyunwoo dan mendapat tendangan kecil dari Mark. Setelahnya Mark memperkenalkan diri.

"oh ini teman kita, Jaebum dan adiknya Changkyun. Yang sering kita ceritakan pada hyung dulu." Jinyoung mengenalkan Jaebum dan Changkyun

"dan dia pacarmu kan Youngjae?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"hehehe iya hyung, yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu." Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang penuh dengan ayam.

"jadi ada hal penting apa hyung ke Korea?" tanya Jinyoung. Karena biasanya dia tak akan pulang jika bukan dalam kondisi yang mendesak.

"mmm sebenernya aku kembali ke Korea karena ingin mengabari sesuatu pada kalian." Jawab Hyunwoo. Dia sempat melirik ke Jinyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya dan juga melihat ke arah Jackson. Jackson merasa déjà vu saat melihat tatapan itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika kejadian ini akan kembali terjadi terlebih kepada sahabatnya. Jinyoung yang mendengar pernyataan dari Hyunwoo hanya dapat menahan nafas dan juga perasaannya. Youngjae yang seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya langsung melihat ke arah Jackson dan juga Jinyoung. Benar, mereka terlihat shock.

"ini." Hyunwoo meletakkan bingkisan itu di tengah tengah. Dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih dan juga bunga kering yang di letakkan di tengah sebagai pembuka untuk bingkisan itu. Setelah meletakkan bingkisan itu Hyunwoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Tak ada yang berbicara, semua fokus pada Jinyoung. Changkyun yang merasa suasana tak terlalu mengenakan membuka suara.

"apa aku boleh menyentuh bingkisan itu?" tanya Changkyun pada Jackson. Dan di balas anggukan. Changkyun mengambil bingkisan itu dan tersenyum. Lalu melihat ke arah Jinyoung dan di balas dengan gelengan kepala. Selang beberapa menit Hyunwoo kembali dengan menggandeng seseorang. Jinyoung melihatnya dari pantulan cermin di depannya. 'pasti dia.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

Jinyoung berdiri lalu mengambil bingkisan di tangan Changkyun dan berjalan ke arah Hyunwoo. Yang lain hanya dapat memperhatikan Jinyoung.

"hyung, chukkae. Surat undanganmu akan aku berikan pada appa dan umma. Aku ke dalam dulu yah hyung." Jinyoung menjabat tangan Hyunwoo dan pria mungil di sebelahnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

 _*_ _wedding invitation_

 _Bride :_ _Son Hyun Woo & Yoo Ki Hyun _

_Place :_ _cathedral_ _Köln, Jerman_

 _Date :_ _4th December 20**_

'hahaha aku berakhir seperti ini lagi.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

'mianhae Jinyoung. Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganku.' Hyunwoo bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Hyunwoo itu kan Shownu nya MonstaX. Waktu tau si Shownu keluar dari JYP, si Jinyoung itu nangis kayak anak ilang gitu hahahaha

On the climax nya chapter selanjutnya yah

Peace out! Jjai~


	5. Chapter 5

Marah, kesal, sedih, takut. Semua merupakan campuran perasaan yang di rasakan Jinyoung saat mencoba untuk melatih dancenya. Bukannya membaik atau bertambah bagus, tapi terlihat seperti gerakan seseorang yang prustasi. Setelah kejadian malam itu Jinyoung tak pernah terlihat tersenyum atau sekedar untuk berkumpul di kampus. Dia lebih senang pulang ke rumah dan mengunci dirinya di ruang latihan. Berlatih dance hingga membuat dia melupakan semuanya. Terlalu mengekspose diri di dance, Jinyoung tidak memperdulikan kondisi badannya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri cedera.

"aku lelaaah! Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin melupakannya. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Ah pinggangku sakit." JInyoung mengeluh saat punggungnya terasa sakit, dan dapat di rasakan dia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas karena pinggangnya merasakan nyeri yang sangat kuat.

"apa yang aku lakukan. Aku merusak tubuhku sendiri-_-." Jinyoung mencoba memapah tubuhnya sendiri menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Seminggu menjelang Ulang tahun Park Jinyoung, para hoobae di kampus sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil dengan bantuan teman teman terdekat Jinyoung. Sebenernya itu hanya omongan sederhana dari Youngjae dan Changkyun tapi di setujui oleh para hoobae. Dengan bantuan Jackson, Jaebum dan juga Mark mereka berharap di hari specialnya Jinyoung, dia dapat tersenyum seperti dulu.

Seperti biasanya Jinyoung selalu menarik perhatian seisi kampus. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, dia terlihat memegang pinggangnya saat berjalan. Bambam dan Jungkook yang melihat Jinyoung melintas lalu saling adu padang.

"apa kau tak merasa aneh melihat Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Jungkook pada Bambam. Bambam hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyenggol Yugyeom. Yugyeom melihatnya lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"aku ada kuis hari ini, jadi tolong biarkan aku fokus dulu." Jawab Yugyeom dan tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"baiklah aku kembali ke kelas saja, bye." Pamit Bambam. Jungkook masih duduk di sebelah Yugyeom.

"kau tak ke kelas?" tanya Yugyeom pada Jungkook.

"kau serius ingin melupakan Jinyoung hyung, Gyeom?"

"aku ke kelas duluan Jungkook, kelas akan di mulai!" Yugyeom mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Jungkook.

"dasar bodoh." Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Matahari bersinar terlalu cerah hari ini, dan itu juga memperburuk kondisi Jinyoung. Kelas hari ini mengharuskannya duduk seharian dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Yugyeom yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikan Jinyoung mulai penasaran dengan kondisinya.

"kau tak apa hyung? Jika masih sakit kenapa kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan saja?" Yugyeom mencoba mencari solusi.

"jika aku bisa sudah ku lakukan daritadi. Untuk bangun saja sudah terasa sakit." Jawab Jinyoung sambil meringis kesakitan.

"seonsaengnim maaf mengganggu sebentar ..."

"hey bodoh, kau sedang apa?" Yugyeom hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"ada apa Yugyeom?" tanya Song seonsaengnim.

"sepertinya kondisi Jinyoung sunbae semakin memburuk, saya mohon ijin untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Yugyeom memberikan pernyataan mengenai kondisi Jinyoung.

"oh silahkan saja, jangan lupa kemasi barang kalian. 30 menit lagi kelas akan selesai dan ruangan ini akan di pakai. Dan Jinyoung semoga pinggangmu lekas sembuh." Song seonsaengnim memberikan ijin kepada mereka berdua.

"terima kasih seonsaengnim." Jinyoung dan Yugyeom keluar dari kelas. Yugyeom memapah Jinyoung agar dapat berjalan. Di koridor menuju ruang kesehatan ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan.

"heol. Pura pura mengindar dan mencoba melupakannya tapi tetap memperjuangkan cintanya hahaha."

.

Di dalam ruang kesehatan ternyata ada Mark dan Jackson. Dapat di lihat jika Mark sedang memperban pergelangan tangan Jackson karena ulah usilnya di laboratorium. Yugyeom yang mengetahui(pemikirannya sendiri) ada Jackson dan Mark langsung melihat ke arah Jinyoung. Tetapi Jinyoung hanya memasang wajah tak peduli. 'apa kau sakit hati hyung?' Yugyeom bermonolog.

"astaga Jinyoung kau kenapa?" Mark yang melihat Jinyoung di papah hoobaenya langsung membantunya duduk di kasur.

"aku sepertinya cedera hyung. Tapi tak apa, jika di beri obat pereda rasa sakit nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Jackson memperhatikan gerak gerik Jinyoung. Dia tau jika Jinyoung sudah memforsi tubuhnya secara maksimal, terlihat dari beberapa lebam di tangannya. Yugyeom memperhatikan gerakan mata Jackson. 'heol dia juga menyukai Jinyoung hyung ternyata. Lalu untuk apa kau berpacaran dengan orang lain.' Yugyeom bermonolog. Berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Yugyeom tidak sadar jika Jackson menghampiri Jinyoung.

'BUK' suara bunturan keras itu sukses membuat Yugeyom menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"sunabe/Jackson." Teriak Yugyeom dan Mark bersamaan. Mereka terlalu shock dan bingung. Mark sebenarnya tau kenapa Jinyoung seperti ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Jackson sahabat kesayangan Jinyoung tega memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan Yugyeom dia ingin mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya kepada sunbae yang sangat di bencinya(karena spekulasi kurang akuratnya) ketika Jackson memegang kerah baju Jinyoung.

"aku tau kau prustasi, tapi apa tak ada cara yang lebih sehat selain memforsir badanmu. Aku tau kau kecewa, tapi apa kau tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kau marah, tapi apa kau tak mempedulikan orang orang di sekitarmu. KAMI mengkhawatirkanmu IDIOT." Terang Jackson dengan nada prustasinya lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang kesehatan.

"aku akan berbicara pada Jackson. Dan kau bisa tolong antarkan Jinyoung ke rumah sakit? Paksa dia untuk CT scan secepatnya. Aku takut penyakit dia kambuh lagi." Mark mengusap pundak Jinyoung lalu pamit keluar. Yugyeom bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata berbeda dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Jinyoung hanya tertawa hambar sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"hyung ayo aku antar ke rumah sakit." Yugyeom memapah Jinyoung menuju parkiran mobil.

.

Selama perjalanan tak ada suara dari keduanya. Jinyoung terlalu fokus pada jalanan sekitar, sedangkan Yugyeom fokus menyetir. Yugyeom selalu melihat ib ala Jinyoung memastikan dia tidak kenapa kenapa. Tapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa menjelaskan suasana hati Jinyoung. Tiba tiba Yugeyom menepikan mobilnya dan menghadap Jinyoung.

"hyung, jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Lelaki menangis bukan karena dia lemah, itu merupakan pembuktian …" Yugyeom kaget saat tiba tiba Jinyoung menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah, menahan tangisnya.

"Yugyeom-aa, maafkan aku. Bisa kau mendekat sebentar, pinggangku sakit jika bergerak sedikit." Pinta Jinyoung sambil tertawa kecil. Yugyeom membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu memeluknya. Saat Yugyeom meraih Jinyoung secara perlahan takut jika menyakitinya, Jinyoung meremas pundak Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya diam dan terus memeluk Jinyoung. Tak ada tangis atau suara prustasi lainnya, hanya suara helaan nafas dari Jinyoung.

"thank you Yugyeom. Kita bisa pulang sekarang." Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya lalu bersandar lagi pada kaca jendela. Yugyeom hanya diam, tapi dia akan tetap membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya Jinyoung tidak akan kabur kerena kondisi badannya.

.

.

 _Spinal Disc Herniation – kerusakan pada tulang belakang yang mempengaruhi pinggang_

" _kan sudah aku bilang Jinyoung, jika kau tidak boleh berlatih dance berlebihan. Kau baru sembuh 4 tahun lalu dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi. Kau benar benar ingin merusak tubuhmu yah. Kali ini siapa? Taecyeon? Atau Hyunwoo? Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama aku akan mengirimmu ke America hari itu juga."_

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang sebenarnya Yugyeom ingin bertanya, tapi dia bingung harus bertanya darimana. Sepulang dari rumah sakit Jinyoung hanya diam dan selalu diam.

"satu bulan itu sebentar hyung. Aku akan menemanimu therapis." Yugyeom membuka percakapan.

"jangan beritahukan masalah ini pada teman temanku." Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom dan di balas anggukan. Dan kembali hening.

'Taecyeon? Hyunwoo? Siapa mereka? Kenapa sepertinya nama nama itu yang selalu membuat Jinyoung hyung menderita?' Yugyeom bermonolog.

'… sudahlah' Jinyoung bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 5 yang aslinya ilang, dan aku bener bener lupa alur ceritanya kayak gimana. Jadi menurutku chapter ini gatot parah. Dan aku bingung mau ngapain selanjutnya hahahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


	6. Chapter 6

Dua minggu terakhir ini Yugyeom selalu menemani Jinyoung therapist. Dan tak ada satupun teman Jinyoung yang mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Karena setelah mereka menjalani perkuliahan Yugyeom langsung membawa Jinyoung ke rumah sakit. Teman teman Yugyeom lainnya juga tak pernah melihat Yugyeom berkumpul bersama, tak terkecuali Bambam dan Jungkook. Mereka benar benar tak pernah berhubungan dengan Yugyeom dua minggu terakhir ini.

Saat ini Jinyoung dan Yugyeom berada di rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan doctor, karena jadwal hari ini mereka harus betemu dengan dokter.

"hyung kau melewatkan hari lahirmu minggu lalu. Padahal anak anak kampus sudah membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi kau tiba tiba tiba menghilang." Yugyeom merebahkan badannya di kursi panjang ruang tunggu.

"hmmm menghilang? Bukankah yang mengajakku kabur itu kau? Kau yang selalu berisik aku harus rutin therapist kan?" tanya Jinyoung yang tak ingin di salahkan.

"hah? Oh iya hahaha. Ya setidaknya sebagian anak anak lain sudah bertemu denganmu, tapi acara kejutan untukmu gagal total karena kau tak ada di kampus. Jackson sunbae dan juga Jaebum sunbae tak tau kau ada dimana." Terang Yugyeom sambil bermain smartphonenya.

"bagaimana jika aku mentraktir mereka semua?" Jinyoung memberi usul.

"satu teknik? Kau gila!" teriak Yugyeom. Beruntung ruang tunggu tak seramai seperti biasanya.

"tidak, hanya Jurusan kita saja, Sipil. Kan aku tak tau jika akan ada kejutan jadi ya aku pura pura saja tidak tau. Tapi sebagai permintaan maafnya aku akan mentraktir kalian." Terang Jinyoung.

"kau ingin mentraktir kita apa?"

"nanti aku pikirkan dulu." Jinyoung tersenyum. "lusa nanti kau bantu aku di rumah yah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"lagi? Bukankah sudah banyak maid di rumahmu? Kenapa aku lagi?" Yugyeom mengeluh.

"jadi kau tak mau? Jika aku minta bantuan 'mereka' pasti hanya akan menambah masalah, dan lagi kondisiku masih seperti ini, jika mereka tau habislah aku."

"baiklah-_-" Yugyeom akhirnya mengalah.

Setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu, mereka berdua menjadi lebih akrab, dan juga Yugeyeom sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung. Walau harus menunggu berhari hari sampai akhirnya Jinyoung mau menceritakan semuanya. Untuk saat ini Yugyeom sangat menikmati kedekatan mereka. Yugeyom sadar untuk mendekati Jinyoung saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya dia akan selalu ada untuk Jinyoung, menemaninya dan memberikan semangat. Setidaknya untuk itu dulu tujuan utama Yugyeom saat ini.

.

.

.

*on the phone

'apa?! Kau tak jadi ke sini?'

'maaf hyung aku ada urusan mendadak di rumah. Aku saja tadi tidak masuk kuliah Prof. Charles'

'lalu kue kue ini bagaimana?'

'aku tadi memohon pada Changkyun sunbae untuk ke rumah membantumu.'

'hah baiklah. Salam untuk umma mu yah.'

'siap hyung, anyeong.'

.

.

Lantai tiga Jurusan Sipil penuh dengan mahasiswa Junior. Karena mendadak ada pesta kecil bersama dengan mantan Presiden Mahasiswa. Banyak ucapan selamat yang di dapat Jinyoung dari teman temannya dan juga para hoobae lainnya. Tapi yang Jinyoung cari tak muncul muncul. Sampai acara makan bersama selesai orang yang di cari Jinyoung tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Jinyoung bercengkrama dengan anak anak lainnya, tapi sorot matanya selalu menatap pintu satu satunya di ruangan itu. 'lupakan, dia tidak akan datang' Jinyoung bermonolog. Terlalu asik mengobrol dengan yang lainnya, Jinyoung tidak tau jika ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"yohooo~ kekasih cantikku ulang tahun." Seseorang memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang. Jinyoung sempat meringis kesakitan karena orang itu terlalu kuat mendorong dan memeluknya.

"kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru muncul, aku kewalahan mengurus ini semua. Biasanya kan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"mian Jie kami tadi sibuk mencari hadiah untukmu. Jadi tadi kami sempat keluar sebentar." Terang Mark di belakang Jackson. "Jaebum dan Youngjae menyusul nanti, Youngjae masih ada kelas." Mark memberikan bingkisan kepada Jinyoung.

"sebenarnya kalian tak perlu melakukan ini. Bersama kalian saja aku sudah senang." Jinyoung menerima hadiah dari Mark. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah pintu yang berada di depannya.

"kau ke kampus juga akhirnya?" Sapa Jinyoung pada seseorang yang baru masuk.

"hah? Hahaha iya. Selamat ulang tahun hyung." Yugyeom menjabat tangan Jinyoung. Mark yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang, sedangkan Jackson yang memang sudah menghilang dan memilih untuk bercinta dengan kue kue lezat itu hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Yugyeom. 'oh dia yang di ceirtakan Mark.' Jackson bermonolog.

Tiba tiba dari arah luar terdengar suara berisik dan seseorang yang berteriak. Hanya terdengar suara cempreng dan ada yang berteriak 'Yugyeom'. Mereka yang ada di ruang kemasiswaan fokus pada pintu ruangan itu. Tak beberapa lama terlihat Youngjae, Changkyun, Bambam dan Jungkook bertengkar dan berteriak hal tak jelas. Di belakangnya ada Jaebum yang hanya mendengarkan music.

"hyung hanya satu alat saja aku mohon. Kau kan aslab, pasti kau tau cara kerjanyakan." Mohon Jungkook pada Youngjae.

"eeiiii hyung kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aku dan Jungkook saja sudah masuk level 61. Untuk lolos ke 50 saja kita harus membeli peralatan tempur dengan koin emas dan diamond. Kita saja harus mengeluarkan kredit kita." Bambam berusaha memprovokator Changkyun.

"aku tak bermain itu lagi. Sekarang kita punya mainan baru." Changkyun menanggapi Bambam.

"kan makanya kita masih di level 42." Youngjae sengaja mengacuhkan Jungkook. Ruang mahasiswa ramai hanya karena mereka memperdebatkan hal yang mereka ketahui. Jaebum yang sedari tadi bersama mereka tak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan mereka.

"oh Yugyeom. Cieeeeeeeee akhirnya ke kampus juga." Heboh Jungkook dan Bambam.

"katanya kau tak bisa ke kampus. Begitu aku bilang ada acara kejutan kecil untuk Jinyoung hyung kau akhirnya ke kampus juga." Bambam berlari memeluk Yugyeom. "oh hyung selamat ulang tahun, sehat selalu ya hyung. Oh iya hyung tolong kabulkan permintaan Yug …" Jungkook menutup mulut Bambam. "hyung selamat ulang tahun." Jungkook menjabat tangan Jinyoung dan memeluk Bambam dengan erat.

Yugyeom sedaritadi hanya berdiri di sebelah Jinyoung yang sedang membuka beberapa kado dari teman temannya. Yugyeom sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Bambam, Jungkook, Youngjae dan Changkyun. Beberapa anak lainnya juga ikut menimbrung apa yang mereka biacarakan. Sedangkan Jackson dan Jaebum lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka.

"bagaimana kondisi Jinyoung?" bisik Mark di belakang Yugyeom.

"untuk saat ini kondisinya semakin membaik. Kata dokter kondisinya tidak separah seperti 4 tahun lalu." Jawab Yugyeom dengan tetap pada posisinya dan memperhatikan teman temannya

"syukurlah jika dia semakin membaik. Kami percayakan Jinyoung padamu Yugyeom." Mark menepuk pundak Yugyeom.

"kami?" Yugyeom berbalik dan bertanya pada Mark. Mark hanya tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu tersenyum lagi. Yugyeom melihat di belakang Mark lalu tersenyum cerah. "terima kasih hyung untuk semuanya. Aku akan menjaga Jinyoung hyung."

"jaga dia hingga sakit hatinya menghilang. Terus bersamanya hingga awal desember nanti. Tetap di sisinya pada saat itu."

.

.

Yugyeom membantu Jinyoung membawakan hadiah hadiahnya. Hari ini Jinyoung sengaja tidak ke rumah sakit dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan Jinyoung selalu tersenyum dan terkadang bersenandung. Yugyeom yang melihat juga ikut senang. Jarang dia bisa melihat Jinyoung sesenang ini.

"oh iya, mana hadiah untukku? Kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukku?" pinta jinyoung.

"hadiah? Untukmu? Bukankah sudah ku berikan?" Yugyeom melirik Jinyoung.

"apa?"

"menemanimu therapist dua minggu ini."

"jika itu lain lagi ceritanya, kan kau sendiri yang bersedia menemaniku, aku tak meminta loh."

"masih baik hati juga aku tak bercerita pada teman temanmu."

"arra arra, gomawo Yugyeom." Jinyoung kesal. Yugyeom hanya tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Jinyoung

.

.

.

 _*FLASHBACK_

 _*on the phone_

' _Apakah benar ini kediaman keluarga Im?'_

' _iya benar. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?'_

' _maaf bisa saya berbicara dengan Im Jaebum?'_

' _ini dengan saya sendiri'_

' _aku Kim Yugyeom, hoobae angkatan pertama. Maaf sekali lagi sunbae, bisa tidak jika kita bertemu di restoran ***** dengan Mark sunbae. Dan aku mohon jangan ada Jackson subae, ini tentang Jinyoung hyung'_

 _._

" _jadi bagaimana kondisi Jinyoung, Gyeom?" tanya mark._

" _seperti yang kau khawatirkan sunbae sama seperti empat tahun lalu." Jelas Yugyeom._

" _maksudnya? Empat tahun lalu? Jangan bilang jika itu penyakit Jinyoung? Lagi? Anak itu kenapa selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri sih." Jaebum terlihat geram dan marah saat tau apa yang di bicarakan Yugyeom dan Mark. "sudah berapa lama? Kau tau kapan tentang kondisi ini Mark hyung?"_

" _tadi siang di ruang kesehatan. Jackson tau lalu memukul Jinyoung, lalu aku menyuruh dia untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku hanya takut kejadian lalu terulang padanya. Dan ternyata benar." Terang mark yang sama prustasinya._

" _jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku menghubungi Mark tanpa memberitahu Jackson. Aku yakin jika Jackosn tau masalah ini pasti Jinyoung akan di bawa ke America hari ini juga." Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kesal. "beruntung pria Hongkong itu tidak tau mengenai kondisi jinyoung."_

" _Jackson sangat mengenal baik Jinyoung. Mau Jinyoung menutupinya serapi mungkin Jackson pasti tau. Bukankah kalian bertiga seperti itu." Mark melirik Jaebum._

" _aku tak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran Jinyoung. Jika tau akhirnya akan seperti ini kenapa dia masih memaksakan perasaannya. Anak itu …"_

" _bisa tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku hyung. Karena apa yang kalian ucapkan sama persis dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh dokter yang memeriksa Jinyoung hyung tadi sore. Akan membawa Jinyoung hyung jika dia nekat merusak tubuhnya lagi. Dan aku ingat betul dokter itu menyebut nama Taecyeon dan Hyunwoo. Siapa mereka? ada apa dengan mereka? kenapa mereka seolah seolah selalu menyiksa Jinyounga hyung? dan sepertinya dokter itu juga mengenal baik kondisi dan situasi Jinyoung hyung." mereka lupa jika di sana masih ada Yugyeom yang selalu memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari Jaebum dan Mark. Mark hanya melihat Yugeyom dan tersenyum, dia mengerti sekarang._

" _kau menyukai Jinyoung kan?"_

"…"

" _Jaebum, apakah kau mau menolongku untuk menceritakan semua tentang Jinyoung kepada secret admire nya Jinyoung?" Jaebum hanya melihat Yugeyom. "aku memperhatikanmu selama ini. Kau selalu menjaga Jinyoung kan? Dan kau sempat terpuruk saat tau jika Jackson dan Jinyoung berpacarankan hahaha. Aku tau semuanya Yugyeom." Mark tersenyum._

" _hahaha terlihat jelas kah sunbae? Empat tahun, dan akan selalu seperti ini." Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _prove it!" Tantang Jaebum._

" _akan aku buktikan satu bulan ke depan. Jadi ceritakan padaku ada apa dengan Jinyoung hyung!" Yugyeom menatap yakin pada Jaebum. Jaebum tak kalah menatap Yugeyom. Dia tak ingin sahabatnya menderita lagi._

" _Taecyeon adalah …"_

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Youngjae, Changkyun, Bambam, Jungkook itu penggila game di Group mereka. Aku ngga tau game apaan, aku pikir mereka main DOTa atau sejenisnya tapi kayaknya bukan deh.

Dokter itu namanya Nickhun, dia kakaknya Bambam sekaligus temennya Taecyeon sama temen nunnanya Jinyoung. Makanya Bambam bilang 'sehat selalu yah' karena dia tau kondisi dan situasi Jinyoung sebenarnya,makanya dia cuma diem aja kalo ketemu Jinyoung begitupun Jinyoung, **taunya Bambam sama taunya Jungkook beda yah**. Trus dokternya juga sebenernya kesel sama temennya karena ngebuat adik kesayangannya kayak gitu. Spoilernya udahan yah.

Peace out! Jjai~


	7. Chapter 7

_*With December comes_

 _the glimmer on her face_

 _And I get a bit nervous_

 _I get a bit nervous now_

Yugyeom memenuhi janjinya. Hari ini Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Changkyun, Bambam, Yugyeom berangkat ke Jerman. Keluarga mereka sudah berangkat lebih awal, mereka terakhir berangkat karena mengurus perkuliahan mereka. Selama di pesawat Yugyeom selalu memperhatikan Jinyoung. Mark juga sedaritadi memperhatikan Yugyeom dari bandara. Dia selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yugyeom. Saat ini pun Mark sengaja memilih duduk di sebelah Yugyeom dan Jinyoung. Dia ingin melihat moment lucu mereka.

Selama di pesawat Jinyoung hanya diam dan menatap ke jendela. Yugyeom melirik dan hanya menghela nafas. Ingin Yugyeom mengalihkan pikirannya, tapi dia yakin pasti Jinyoung hanya membalas seadanya. Akhirnya Yugyeom membiarkan Jinyoung dengan dunianya. 'mungkin dia butuh waktu.' Yugyeom bermonolog.

.

Mereka menginap di Guest House milik kenalan keluarga Mark. Guest house itu terbilang mewah, lima kamar tidur dengan tiga kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di luar. Pembagian kamar di buat berdasarkan pasangan masing masing, tapi Jinyoung memilih untuk sendiri, alhasil changkyun sekamar dengan YugBam. Yang lain memaklumi keadaan Jinyoung jika dia ingin sendiri. Yugyeom tak pernah melepas pandangannya pada Jinyoung.

"kau itu bisa membunuh Jinyoung dengan tatapanmu Kim Yugyeom." Jaebum menyindir.

"memangnya kalian tidak khawatir padanya?" tanya Yugyeom pada yang lainnya.

"…" mereka semua diam.

"aku akan siapkan makan malam, ada yang mau ikut aku belanja? Mumpung hari masih sore." Mark mencairkan suasana.

"aku hyung!" teriak Youngjae, Changkyun dan Bambam.

Setelah mereka berempat keluar, tersisa Jaebum, Jackson dan Yugyeom. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka bertiga. Saat Yugyeom bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya, Jackson berucap

"bukankah kami percaya padamu Kim Yugyeom?"

.

.

 _*Well we met each other at the house of runaways_

 _I remember it perfectly_

 _We were running on honesty_

 _We moved together like a silver lock and key_

 _But now that your lock has changed_

 _I know I can't fit that way_

Selama perjalanan menuju Katedral suasana di mobil terasa sangat dingin. Youngjae, Changkyun, dan Bambam yang biasanya menjadi mood maker mereka tiba tiba berubah menjadi patung es. Yugyeom mulai lelah, tapi dia masih bingung ingin melakukan apa pada Jinyoung. Yang pada akhirnya Yugyeom akan tetap diam dan memperhatikan Jinyoung.

Artistic nya masih kental dengan budaya Eropa nya. Mewah, megah dan elegan. Pantas jika banyak dari mereka memilih mengadakan pernikahan di sini. Pesta seumur hidup sekali. Mungkin Yugyeom akan mengadakan pesta di sini juga. Mereka duduk di pinggir dekat pintu, agar dapat melihat pengantinnya memasuki altar. Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Bambam dan Changkyun di barisan sebelah kiri sedangkan Mark, Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae di barisan sebelah kanan.

Saat pintu Katedral di buka para tamu undangan berdiri. Jinyoung melihat Hyunwoo berjalan gagah dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Setelan jas dan bunga putih di saku kanannya sangat pas dengannya. Saat meliwati Jinyoung, Hyunwoo sempat berhenti dan berdiri menghadap Jinyoung.

"mau kah kau menjadi Best Man ku?" Hyunwoo bertanya pada Jinyoung. Yugyeom yang mendengar ingin rasanya menghajar Hyunwoo saat itu juga. Tapi dia begitu terkejut saat Jinyoung menyetujuinya dengan senyum manisnya.

 _*What is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
_

Jinyoung melangkah menuju altar bersama Hyunwoo. Yugyeom hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum sekilas.

"mungkin itu yang membuat Jinyoung hyung diam saat kita berangkat kemarin." Bisik Changkyun. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Yugyeom. Mereka yang berada di sayap kanan heran. Bukan heran karena Jinyoung pergi bersama Hyunwoo ke altar, melainkan senyum bahagia Yugyeom saat Jinyoung pergi ke altar.

"Yugyeom punya rencana. Bukankah kalian percaya padanya?" Mark mengerti akan tatapan Jaebum dan Jackson.

"aku percaya Yugyeom, hyung. Jadi percayalah padanya. Kali ini bukan Jinyoung hyung yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain, melainkan ada orang lain yang benar benar mencintai Jinyoung hyung." Youngjae mengusap bahu Jaebum dan memeluknya dari samping.

 _*I hate to see you so down, oh baby  
Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

Yoon Kihyun memasuki altar. Dapat di lihat Hyunwoo tersenyum cerah saat Kihyun berjalan mendekatinya. Di belakangnya Jinyoung pun ikut tersenyum. Yugyeom melihatnya, semua juga melihatnya. Jinyoung akhirnya tersenyum. Tapi yang Yugyeom lihat adalah senyum kesedihan dan kekecewaan, dan Yugeyom tak suka senyuman itu. Dia ingin menarik Jinyoung dari keramaian tapi ini merupakan acara formal, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah mereka membuat janji, Jinyoung melangkah ke depan dan memberikan sebuah kotak kepada sang pengantin. Yugyeom melihat gerak gerik Jinyoung. Tiba tiba pandangan mereka beradu, Yugyeom kaget karena Jinyoung tersenyum dan bergumam 'aku tak apa apa.' Yugyeom tau, bahkan dia lebih mengetahui Jinyoung ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Jinyoung sangat mudah di baca.

 _*Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away_

Acara sumpah janji sudah selesai dan mereka berkumpul hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto bersama. Yugyeom tiba tiba menghilang dari kumpulan teman temannya. Dia segera menyusul Jinyoung begitu tau dia pergi ke pintu belakang. Yugyeom melihat Jinyoung sedang memandang pemandangan kota Jerman di sore hari. Yugyeom berpikir Jinyoung akan menangis atau apalah untuk mengungkap perasaan kecewanya, tapi yang di lihat hanya senyum bahagia dari wajah Jinyoung dan sedikit air mata.

"bahwa apa yang tampak milik kita, sebenarnya bukan milik kita. " Jinyoung masih menatap pemandangan kota di depannya. "rasanya lebih melegakan di saat aku rela melepasnya."

"hyung …"

"aku tak apa Yugyeom, kau lihatkan aku bisa tersenyum?" Jinyoung tiba tiba diam. Dia dapat merasakan badanya terbang dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu bidang yang lembut. Yugyeom tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya ingin memeluk hyungnya.

"menangislah hyung. Menangislah." Yugyeom terus memeluk Jinyoung dengan erat. Dia tak ingin melapasnya, tak akan pernah. Jinyoung terlalu rapuh.

Jinyoung menangis di dalam pelukan Yugyeom. Tangis yang menyaratkan kekecewaan dan putus asa. Tangis yang telah lama menyimpan penyesalan. Tangis yang akan mengakhiri semua perasaan Jinyoung. Tangis yang memulainya perasaan baru. Tangis yang hanya Yugyeom yang tahu.

 _*Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away _

Jinyoung masih tertidur ketika mereka sampai di Guest House. Yugyeom membawanya ke kamar Jinyoung. Saat Yugyeom akan merebahkan Jinyoung, Jinyoung tiba tiba bangun.

"aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih Yugyeom. Aku akan mandi setelahnya akan kembali tidur." Jinyoung duduk di kasurnya. Yugeyom lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh lagi. "malam ini temani aku. Apa kau mau?" Pinta Jinyoung. Yugyeom hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu keluar.

.

Kamar tidur Jinyoung masih menyala terang. Tetapi Jinyoung sudah di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tiba tiba keadaan gelap gulita dan dapat di rasakan jika kasaur yang di tempati Jinyoung bergerak. Jinyoung hanya diam di tempat.

"kau belum tidur hyung?"

"hmmm" Jinyoung hanya membalas seadanya. "Yugyeom, terima kasih. Untuk semuanya."

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Ntah dapat keberanian darimana Yugyeom memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang. Merapatkan tubuh Jinyoung padanya, agar Jinyoung dapat merasakan detak jantung yang menggila yang ada pada Yugyeom. Dan Jinyoung dapat merasakan kehangatan di pelukan Yugyeom.

'maafkan aku Yugyeom. Untuk saat ini, aku takut untuk menyukai seseorang lagi.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

'aku tak pandai berbicara, tapi hanya ini caraku untuk mengatakan aku menyukaimu.' Yugyeom bermonolog.

 _*You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do_

.

.

.

*GRADUATION ( 4 month later )

"Happy Graduation HYUNG!" Heboh para hoobae saat sunbae mereka keluar dari hall utama. Hura hura di rasakan saat subae mereka berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih. Begitupun mereka yang yang telah lulus mengucapkan selamat ke masing masing teman mereka.

"hahaha aneh ngga sih kita bertiga. Masuk Senior Hish School bareng, lulus bareng, masuk kuliah sama, fakultas juga sama, eh lulus sarjana aja juga bareng lima tahun hahaha." Tawa Jackson saat bertemu dengan Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Mereka berdua tertawa saat tahu maksud dari Jackson.

"hyung-aaa chukae~ Saranghae~." Youngjae berteriak lalu memeluk Jaebum. Jaebum dengan sigap menangkap baby otter nya.

"hey my boy. Selamat." Mark muncul di belakang Youngjae. Jackson yang melihat Mark begitu tampan tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Walaupun Mark itu lebih tua, tapi dia selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"kau tak mau seperti Youngjae yang di gendong Jaebum lalu di putar putar?" goda Jackson sambil mengulang apa yang di lakukan Jaebum.

"idiot!" Mark merengut. Lalu tiba tiba Changkyun, Bambam dan jungkook datang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka bertiga.

"Yugyeom?" tanya Jinyoung. Mereka bertiga hanya menggelengkan kepala. Jinyoung pun bingung dengan diamnya mereka. Tiba tiba ada kurir bunga datang mencari Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung bingung siapa yang mengirim bunga dengan seorang kurir dan hanya ada surat yang terlampir. Di tangkai bunga itu ada tulisan _**'How can I say it so you'll understand?'**_

"orang aneh mana yang hanya memberikan dua tangkai bunga." Jackson mendekat ke arah Jinyoung.

"oh ada suratnya hyung. Dari siapa?" tanya Youngjae.

'Happy Graduation MY HYUNG! maaf aku tak bisa datang. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berangkat ke Dubai, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di sana sekaligus meneruskan usaha appa ku. Maaf aku tidak memberitau hyung tentang ini. Ini mendadak jadi mau tak mau aku menerimanya. Tapi selamat ya hyung akhirnya kau menjadi sarjana juga.' KYG

"hmmm KYG? Kim Yugyeom?" Bambam bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"tunggu aku sepertinya mengenal bunga itu. Itu bukankah bunga Anggrek?" Changkyun heboh.

"bukankah setiap bunga itu punya arti yang berbeda begitupun dengan warnanya kan?" tanya Mark pada Changkyun.

"warna itu, seingat ku artinya … Hah?" Jungkook tiba tiba diam dan memperhatikan Jinyoung. Yang lain saat melihat jungkook kaget ikut memperhatikan Jinyoung. Jinyoung terus menatap surat kecil di tangkai bunga lalu tersenyum pada bunga di tangannya. Setelahnya pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"arti dari Anggrek Merah adalah Pernyataan Cinta, dan arti dari Anggrek Putih adalah Perasaan yang Murni. Jinyoung tau bahasa bunga karena umma nya adalah peneliti bunga. Aku tau arti senyuman itu." Jaebum tersenyum saat Jinyoung pergi.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

BS :

New Empire - A Little Braver

MYMP - Tell Me Where It Hurts

End yah, end-in di sini aja hahahaha

Udahan aja yah hahaha

Terima kasih yang udah mau ngeriview cerita absurd ini. Maaf ngga bisa bales semua, aku balesnya di cerita aja yah. Oh Taecyeon itu hyung hyung-an nya Jinyoung yang kelewat sayang aja. Tapi di salah artikan sama Jinyoung. Makanya akhirnya dia beralih suka sama Hyunwoo aja, eh ngga taunya Hyunwoo juga berakhir sama kayak Taecyeon. Mereka cuma nganggep Jinyoung itu cuma seorang adik.

Endingnya aneh?yah mau gimana lagi hahahaha maaf yah~

Mau sequel apa epilog? Apa end aja di sini? Hahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


	8. epilogue

*7 Years Later

*on the phone ( pukul 02.00 KST )

'hallo?'

'Yugyeom, tolong aku.'

'kenapa?'

'ada banyak serangga di apartementku!'

'apa?'

'aku tak tau kenapa ada banyak serangga di apartement ini'

'trus kenapa? Kau ingin apa?'

'tolong kau bunuh mereka!'

'wae?! Kenapa harus aku?'

'kau kan yang ahli dengan hal seperti ini'

'jadi aku harus ke apartementmu?'

'Yugyeom serangga ini menggangguku setiap hari'

'aaaaah hyung ini sudah tengah malam'

'jadi kau tak mau datang?'

'tidak!'

'tapi serangganya bagaimana?'

'molla …'

'lalu aku bagai…'

Setelah memutuskan telephonenya dengan Jinyoung, Yugyeom akhirnya kembali tidur.

"aish hyung yang satu ini. Kan sudah aku bilang untuk tetap tinggal di Incheon, kalau ingin pindah setidaknya di Bucheon saja. Jika seperti ini aku yang tersiksa jadinya. Memangnya dari Incheon ke Gwangju itu dekat. Aaahh hyung ini!" Yugyeom mengeluh tapi tetap merapikan pakaiannya dengan mata tertutup. Selama di perjalanan Yugyeom terus mengeluh bagaimana Jinyoung menelphone nya tengah malam hanya karena serangga di apartementnya. Saat Yugyeom memasuki komplek apartement Jinyoung, dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat taman.

"oh hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Serangganya bagaimana?" tanya Yugyeom begitu melihat Jinyoung berdiri di taman.

"ya kau lihat sendiri kan, lihat apartement nya sudah selesai, cantik dan juga terang." Jawab Jinyoung sambil menunjuk taman di belakangnya.

"oh ya benar, baguskan, setidaknya apartementmu selesai tepat waktu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak balik dari kantormu ke apartement ku lagi." Jawab Yugyeom malas.

"oh iya aku juga sempat mendengar dari para tukang dan juga satpam di sini jika waktu itu ada orang gila yang marah marah kepada mereka dan mengancam akan meng PHK mereka jika pekerja …"

"aniii, aku tidak mengancam akan memecat mereka, aku hanya akan mencatat siapa saja yang tidak bekerja dengan becus yang menghambat pembangunan proyek …"

"benarkan itu kau?" tanya Jinyoung menunjuk Yugyeom. Yugyeom yang sadar sudah terjebak akan pertanyaan Jinyoung hanya menghela nafas.

"iya iya itu aku. Aku bilang pada mereka jika aku adalah Pimpinan Proyek. Puas kau sekarang." Jawab Yugyeom kesal. Tapi Jinyoung hanya tersenyum pada Yugyeom. "jadi kau tengah malam menelphoneku hanya untuk menanyakan ini. Kau tau aku datang darimana? lalu kau berbohong juga soal serangga?" Yugyeom kesal.

"memangnya itu penting sekarang? Lihat kau, kau itu judes, galak, omonganmu ketus di tambah lagi kau seorang Pimpinan Proyek, tapi kau akan datang jika aku yang memanggilmu, bagaimanapun kondisinya. Lalu kenapa kau di sini?" Jinyoung tersenyum pada Yugyeom. "jadi tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Ya sudahlah aku pergi saja." Jinyoung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke apartementnya, sekilas Jinyoung terlihat tersenyum.

"aish hyung jamkkanman." Yugyeom mengejar Jinyoung dan berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Park Jinyoung. Dengar yah aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Aku melihatmu pertama kali saat kau membagikan brosur seminar dari kampusmu. Lalu aku mencoba mencari tau tentang kau. Dan saat aku tau kau memasuki jurusan itu, itu sangat menyusahkanku, meskipun itu susah dan sangat menyebalkan tapi aku tetap mengikutimu. Selama kuliahpun aku mencoba untuk mendekatimu karena aku tau waktuku hanya satu tahun agar kau bisa menyukaiku. Saat kau luluspun aku selalu mengawasimu dan mengetahui kau ada dimana. Tapi aku bukan stalker atau sasaeng atau apalah itu. Aku mengikutimu karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Dan kebiasaanku itu adalah mencintaimu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak yakin, jika kau tidak bersikap canggung padaku nantinya seandainya kau tau aku sudah lama menyukaimu mengingat situasimu waktu itu. Makanya akan lebih baik jika aku tidak mengatakannya sama sekali." Yugeyom menjelaskan semuanya dengan tetap beradu pandang dengan Jinyoung. Dia ingin agar Jinyoung tau bahwa dia benar benar sungguh mencintainya. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Yugyeom lalu memeluknya sangat erat, dan di balas dengan erat oleh Yugyeom.

.

.

.

"jadi setelah acara kelulusanku kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali dan hanya mengawasiku? Kau tau seberapa gilanya aku tak mengetahui kabarmu?" Jinyoung masuk lebih dalam ke dalam pelukan Yugyeom.

"hehehe mian hyung. Ternyata di Dubai itu di luar ekspetasiku. Aku takut jika aku selalu mengabarimu nanti suatu saat aku akan melupakanmu dan fokus pada pekerjaan. Jadi lebih baik aku benar benar tak menghubungimu sama sekali dan meminta pada suruhanku untuk mengawasimu. Jadi aku selalu tau dimana kau selama 24 jam." Yugyeom memeluk Jinyoung, dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Jinyoung.

"5 tahun kau melakukan itu? apa kau tak kasihan pada suruhanmu?"

"aku juga minta bantuan Bambam dan Jungkook, oh dan juga Khun hyung. Aku dengar kau sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama 3 hari? Kau tau, aku sempat gila dan menghancurkan semua pekerjaan yang aku buat 2 tahun terakhir." Yugyeom membalik tubuh Jinyoung dan menatap garang padanya. Jinyoung meringis karena Yugyeom mencengkran lengannya terlalu kuat.

"oh mian kau juga tau yah. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan aku tak akan buru buru seperti itu. Aw sakit Yugyeom, aku sudah sembuh lihatlah."

"mmm hyung lusa nanti ketemu umma yah. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Semenjak tiba di Korea dia selalu menanyakanmu terus." Yugyeom kembali memeluk Jinyoung.

"boleh saja. Mau aku buatkan apa untuk makan malamnya nanti?"

"ah tak usahlah hyung. Kau tak usah ke rumahku. Lusa kau di rumahmu saja yah."

"kenapa?"

"lusa nanti aku akan mengajak orang tua ku bertemu dengan orang tuamu." Yugyeom tersenyum misterius.

"oh kau ingin melamarku?" Jawab Jinyoung sekenanya.

"ish hyung aku sedang ingin romantis nih."

"tapi kau memulainya dengan cara yang tidak romantis."

"jadi bukan kejutan dong namanya?"

"bukan."

"trus bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"ya sudah kau ke rumahku saja, kan katanya kau mau melamarku."

"hyung aku tau aku tidak romantis. Tapi aku serius."

"aku tau, lebih baik kita tidur saja."

"Park Jinyoung saranghae~" Yugyeom mengecup pipi Jinyoung sekilas dan merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"hmmm nado saranghae Kim Yugyeom." Jinyoung meremas tangan Yugyeom dan tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini.

Walau pada akhirnya cinta selalu membutuhkan pembuktian dan pengorbanan. Seperti Werewolf yang tidak bisa berpisah dengan Imprint nya, seperti Kahlil yang tergila gila pada Selma atau seperti Santiago yang meninggalkan Fatima dengan janji Kebersamaan. Atau kisah sederhana lainnya, Bandung Bondowoso membuktikan cintanya kepada Roro Jonggrang dengan membuat seribu candi, Sangkuriang membuktikan cinta kepada Dayang Sumbi dengan membuat danau, Rahwana membuktikan cintanya dengan menculik Sita, Sita membuktikan kesetiaannya kepada Rama dengan cara membakar diri, Romeo dan Juliet membuktikan cinta mereka dengan mati bersama. Begitulah, di akhir cerita cinta bisa tak terbalas, bertepuk sebelah tangan, di khianati atau berakhir bahagia. Tapi yang pasti, cinta itu telah di buktikan dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Tamat ya udah tamat

Makasih yang udah mau ngeriview ceritai ini

Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Udah sih percaya aja. Kisah nyata berdasarkan baca dari novel, komik, film, drama, blog, dan ff lainnya aku jadiin satu. Dan beberapa adegan yang emang aku ambil dari kehidupan nyata. Dan sosok Kim Yugyeom yang kayak gitu beneran real hahahaha

Terima kasih untuk segala galanya yang mau meluangkan waktu buat baca dan nunggu tiap chapternya hahahah muach muach deh~

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
